


Delta Violet 2: Teaser

by nyilis



Series: Delta Violet [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Aasim (Walking Dead: Done Running), Bisexual Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyilis/pseuds/nyilis
Summary: "teaser trailer" for a sequel to Delta Violet AU
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Delta Violet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm just here to give you a message to Clementine. A warning."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't."

* * *

"Violet. Violet? Violet!"

* * *

"Violet. Good to see you. Did you miss me?"

* * *

"You're both bi?"

"Bi bi bi!"

"Don't want to be a fool for you. Just another player in your game for two!"

"I will have no part of this."

* * *

"She'll live. Good thing you found her when you did. Did she say anything to you?"

"If you ask me, you should've just put her out of her misery right then. It's kind of pathetic."

* * *

"I'm just tired." [...] Don't tell Ryker... Please."

"I won't."

* * *

"Cool! How have I never noticed this before? I've got a tattoo... too. Ha. Got it from an ex-girlfriend."

* * *

"I love you.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Clementine. Clem. Cle-Clem... FUCK!"

* * *

"Time for a haircut, Alvin Junior."

* * *

"I'll show you how to make walker masks."

"Aw fuck yeah! I've been looking forward to this!"

* * *

"Let the animals be gay."

"Rosie is a dog... And Shimmer is a horse... I-"

"That's interspeciesist."

"Wha-"

"How am I related to you?"

* * *

"I always fucking knew you had a death wish. But I will stop you before you get the rest of my family killed."

"You're right. I don't know when to quit. But this is our _home_. We're going to defend it."

* * *

"Unfortunately, I am heterosexual."

* * *

"You killed one of my best soldiers. I'm impressed. But you're luck runs out here."

* * *

"You ruined my fucking life, asshole!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could hardly sleep last night and I don't know if that's because I had this in my head or if it's because I had two cans of energy drink, but either way I had to get this out of my system.  
> 1.) I don't have anything written for this at all. I'm currently working on another fanfic and I don't plan on starting this until that one is completed.
> 
> 2.) This is just an idea, and since I'm working on something else, it might be YEARS ~~maybe several months. Idk.~~ before this ever sees the light of day, or maybe never at all. If it never happens, well enjoy what could be.
> 
> 3.) If I ever do end up writing a sequel, somethings are probably going to be cut from the final product. ~~just like actual telltale games~~ Feel free to add suggestions.
> 
> 4.) I might add more snippets to this if I get more ideas for what this'll turn into. Again, nothing's fully-fleshed out, but I might get more ideas for this as time goes on.
> 
> any questions you want to ask, I have a tumblr: night-hell.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have anything written for this. Just snippets of ideas I have is all I can write because I'm so busy with other work and peraonal life, so this is the easiest thing to write for me currently.

"I really am sorry. Being a "troubled youth" shouldn't be an excuse for how I hurt you. And I want to do better. [...] Can we go back to being friends?"

* * *

"I still love you. But, differently."

* * *

"Do you want to try again?"

"We can give it a shot.

* * *

"You and Ash? That... suddenly explains a lot."

* * *

"Shall we get started?"

"Get the fuck off me."

* * *

"You guys are like my family. I love you all. I haven't had something like that in a long time."

* * *

"I'll see you around Clementine."

"Take care."

* * *

"FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or ask me questions on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I could hardly sleep last night and I don't know if that's because I had this in my head or if it's because I had two cans of energy drink, but either way I had to get this out of my system.  
> 1.) I don't have anything written for this at all. I'm currently working on another fanfic and I don't plan on starting this until that one is completed.
> 
> 2.) This is just an idea, and since I'm working on something else, it might be YEARS ~~maybe several months. Idk.~~ before this ever sees the light of day, or maybe never at all. If it never happens, well enjoy what could be.
> 
> 3.) If I ever do end up writing a sequel, somethings are probably going to be cut from the final product. ~~just like actual telltale games~~ Feel free to add suggestions.
> 
> 4.) I might add more snippets to this if I get more ideas for what this'll turn into. Again, nothing's fully-fleshed out, but I might get more ideas for this as time goes on.
> 
> any questions you want to ask, I have a tumblr


End file.
